Love is the answer to all the problems
by VeelaHeart1996
Summary: Eventually love is the answer to all the problems' Dumbledore said and looked at the dark sky. DM/HG ONE-SHOT


_**Hello everyone! So how are you! I woke one hour ago and the idea of this story came to me so I write it...I hope you like it!**_

* * *

It was another night at the astronomy tower. After the summer Draco find the place quit relaxing. It was the only place which he could think everything. One night after Gryffindor's win at quidditch he went as always at the astronomy tower. After a little he heard a door open and close and because he didn't want anyone to see him he went at the stairs and stayed there. After minutes he saw a shadow went falls to the ground a few steps away from him and crying. With a better look he saw that the shadow was Hermione.

Draco's POV  
I was surprised to see Granger crying her eyes out. I wondered what happened to her. I don't know what happened but something drew me to her. I kneeled beside her, took her in my arms and whispered to her ear.  
''Hush Hermione, hush. Everything is going to be okay.'' What was I talking about? Did I just called her Hermione? What is going on with me? I let my tears fall as well. I didn't what happened to me. My father was always telling me to not saw my emotions to anyone. But right know it felt that Granger was not anyone. It was a part of me. My thoughts were interrupted when i felt my chest grow cold. I looked down and I saw Granger looking at me with wide eyes.

Hermione's POV  
I didn't know why but I felt safe and warm in the arms which were wrapped around me. But when i heard the voice I lost it. It couldn't be Malfoy. The boy whom from the first bullied me is now here and comforting me. I pulled back and looked him. When he looked at me as well and our eyes connected I saw that he was crying as well. When I look at him a little better I saw an old bruise in his right cheek. No one could see that if he didn't look at him carefully. I lifted me hand and I place it in his bruise. When he didn't pulled back I caressed his cheek and he leaned into my touch. Without taking our eyes from each other Draco place his hand upon my at his cheek.  
''Thank you Draco'' I whispered

Draco's POV  
Her touch was so soft. I never felt so relaxed in my life. It was like someone take some of my weight, like her touch could make the evil go away. I places my hand upon her and caressed as well. After a little i heard her voice whispered.  
''Thank you Draco''  
''For what?'' I asked her surprised  
''For comforting me when I needed it the most...'' She said and looked down  
I lifted her chin with my free hand and said.  
''No. I thank you for letting me comfort you. You may not understand but for some reason I was comforted as well.'' I said and touched my lips to hers. She didn't pulled back but she kissed me back. When the kiss was over she asked.  
''Draco, what happened to you? Who hurt you? And why?''  
I don't know if I can tell her or not. I'm scared. What if something happen and I lose her. What if don't want to see me again? But if I tell her I will know That probably someone will be there for me and that someone will be Hermione. I will tell her.  
''I...I...-taking a breath I said - I am a death eater...'' There I told her. Why she is not speaking? What is going on?

Hermione's POV  
Oh my God...How dare that bastard make Draco take the mark at his early sixteen? I want to kill him now more than ever. I looked at Draco and I saw fear in his eyes. My tears for the second time this night fell.  
''Oh Draco...'' I said and hugged him tight. After a while he wrapped his arms around me as well and place his head at my neck. Seconds later he started to cry. It was my turn to comfort him.

''Hush... It's okay.I am here. I got you.I will not let them harm you here. I promise.'' I whispered in his ear. When he relaxed i asked him if i could see the mark. He just nodded and lift his left arm jacket and there it was. The dark mark in all it's glory. I touched it. He shivered but he didn't pull my arm away. Instead he said.  
''You are the only one who can do that. It's like you are doing a spell or something to not hurt me from the touch. I don't feel anything.''  
After that we sat down. He was behind me and he had his arms around me.  
''Thank you for tonight. I really wanted someone whom I could speak with!'' He said and kissed my head  
''It's okay Draco. I will always be here for you no matter what.'' I said and leaned in his touch

None of them noticed two shadows at the further corner of the astronomy tower looking at them. The shadows belonged to none other than Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape.  
''Did you see my boy? Everything went fine. Eventually love is the answer to all the problems!'' Dumbledore said and looked at the dark sky.  
''Yes Headmaster you are right...'' Severus said

* * *

_**Please, please review and let me know what you think of the story!**_


End file.
